Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication, and more particularly, to a method for downlink transmission in an unlicensed band and a method for uplink transmission in an unlicensed band.
Related Art
With the explosive increase in mobile data traffic in recent years, a service provider has utilized a wireless local area network (WLAN) to distribute the data traffic. Since the WLAN uses an unlicensed band, the service provider can address a demand for a significant amount of data without the cost of an additional frequency. However, there is a problem in that an interference phenomenon becomes serious due to a competitive WLAN installation between the providers, quality of service (QoS) cannot be guaranteed when there are many users, and mobility cannot be supported. As one of methods for compensating this, a long term evolution (LTE) service in the unlicensed band is emerged.
LTE in unlicensed spectrum (LTE-U) or licensed-assisted access using LTE (LAA) is a technique in which an LTE licensed band is used as an anchor to combine a licensed band and an unlicensed band by the use of carrier aggregation (CA). A user equipment (UE) first accesses a network in the licensed band. A base station (BS) may offload traffic of the licensed band to the unlicensed band by combining the licensed band and the unlicensed band according to a situation.
The LTE-U may extend an advantage of LTE to the unlicensed band to provide improved mobility, security, and communication quality, and may increase a throughput since the LTE has higher frequency efficiency than the legacy radio access technique.
Unlike the licensed band in which exclusive utilization is guaranteed, the unlicensed band is shared with various radio access techniques such as the WLAN. Therefore, each communication node acquires a channel to be used in the unlicensed band in a contention-based manner, and this is called a carrier sense multiple access with collision avoidance (CSMA/CA). Each communication node must perform channel sensing before transmitting a signal to confirm whether a channel is idle, and this is called clear channel assessment (CCA).
Since various wireless access techniques perform the CCA in the unlicensed band, there is a need for a method capable of reducing an interference.